The Other Charge
by YuuShka
Summary: The first time Amy Pond met Castiel, angel of the Lord, she was 9 years old.When she was 21, she started traveling with the Doctor across the Universe, but her thoughts have always been on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Amy Pond met Castiel, angel of the Lord, she was 9. She was alone and hurting, because The Raggedy Doctor promised her 5 minutes and it was over 2 years now. And nobody believed her. They told her he was only her imaginary friend and nothing more. But Amy knew better. They all were wrong and Amy will prove it to them as soon as her Raggedy Doctor will return for her.

It was one of those summer nights when Amy refused to sleep indoors, instead camping a sleeping bag on the garden porch. She doesn't sleep, not even lying in the bag, no, she's sitting on the swings and watching stars. They are so beautiful and Amy can't wait till she's able to see them all from out there.

Suddenly she's hearing a strange noise. Not like TARDIS, though. It sounded... like wings? Only it sounded like huge and powerful wings. Amy scoots from hew swings and goes past newly-restored shed. There stands a man. He's tall, almost like the Doctor, and he wears a suit and a trench coat, though his tie is a bit loose and askew. His hair looks like it hadn't been brushed for a good week.

- Hello? - Amy asks uncertainly.

- Amelia Pond, - states the stranger and looks at Amy with impossibly blue eyes. He sounds like those people from American shows.

- Amy, - mindlessly corrects Amy. - Who are you? Are you a friend of the Doctor?

The man tilts his had to one side and his eyes seem to be confused:

- I do not believe... I am friends with the Time Lord who calls himself the Doctor.

- Then who are you? - Repeats Amy, because she's curious about this man, who arrived in the flutter of wings, and, apparently, knows about the Doctor.

The man straitens his back, arms hanging limp by his sides, and calmly, yet powerfully, states:

- My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord.

And Amy doesn't quiet believes him, because her aunt says there's no such thing as God. But it seems like this man, Castiel, reads her troubled face, because his brow furrows and suddenly there's the moon shining from behind the cloud it was previously hidden behind, and Amy can swear she sees a huge shadow of wings behind Castiel on the wall of her house. Then the moon shies away and wings disappear.

- God exists, Amelia, and so do I. I'm real.

Amy still can't wholly comprehend just seen, so she quietly says:

- They all say Doctor ain't real. But what if it is you, who isn't real?

Castiel tilts his head again, and Amy can't get rid if the impression of a curious cat. Or a bird. Then he walks towards Amy and kneels in front of her, his bright blue eye never leaving her face.

- Why would I be imaginary? And the Time Lord is real. Why other people don't believe you?

- Because I'm just a kid, - suddenly states Amy, surprising even herself. But she goes on, because all out of blue she has someone who believes her. - I'm a kid, and they say I'm just lonely, so I imagined him. But I'm not, - she brushes away an unwelcome tear. - He's real and I… He'll come for me, so I'm not lonely. But they don't believe me!

The man quietly says:

- Humans... I will never understand them. Why can't they see you are not lying? Do they think you have a reason to lie and not tell the truth?

- I don't know, - whispers Amy, tears rolling down her face. She can't hold them anymore and she starts sobbing. Castiel blinks at confusion, and then reaches out with his hand to put it slowly on her shoulder:

- You shouldn't be so upset. It's nothing to be upset about.

And Amy gets hold of herself, because she already likes this angel, because he didn't shoo her away, telling her to grow up, to be reasonable. He believed her when nobody did.

- Yet you're indeed lonely, - he gently squeezes her shoulder with his big and warm hand.

- Why are you here? - She can't help but ask. And instantly regrets, because even to her it sound rude. And she doesn't want to be rude to him. But Castiel doesn't seem bothered.

- I've been assigned to be your guardian angel. I wanted to meet you and learn what it is so important about you.

- Did you? Did you learn?

- Not yet. But you're special, Amelia Pond. And I'll be watching over you. For now I must go.  
>He gets up, but Amy grabs his hand when it rises from her shoulder.<p>

- Will I see you again? Will you return?

A curiosity sparkles in his eye and when he answers, he sounds almost amused.

- Sometimes. You should understand, Amelia, that I'm a warrior, and it's my duty to serve Heaven, therefore I won't be perched on your shoulder, as humans are inclined to believe. But sometimes I'll be visiting you.

Amy nods and let's go of his hand. Sometimes. Not in five minutes, but sometimes. It's good enough for her. Suddenly she's got one more question:

-Castiel? Can I call you sometimes? I promise not to do it too often, but... when I'm really-really lonely? - She hopes he would let her, because Amy desperately needs somebody to believe her.

Angel stares at her for a long moment and then nods in affirmation.

- I allow you to do this once in a while.

- How... How can I do that? - Amy can't believe she wasn't rejected.

- Sometimes it's enough to pray. Farewell, Amelia.

And in a blink of an eye and a flutter of wings, Castiel is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter! A bit short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Thank you, everybody who added the story to story alert/favorites. I do appreciate this. But, please, review as well. It will inspire me :).

* * *

><p>Next time Amy sees Castiel is 4 month later. She's got in a fight with an older boy, because he called her 'loony' and mocked her. Naturally, Amy had won the battle, but ended up being sent home with an angry note from her teacher. Amy's aunt was furious. She's been shouting at Amy for an hour, and only then sent her upstairs. So Amy miserably trotted up the stairs and went to her room. She closed the door and turned on the light. When she turned to face her room, she saw Castiel sitting on the edge of her desk and reading her home assignment very carefully. Not looking away from it he says:<p>

- Your spelling needs to be improved, Amelia, but the composition itself is very good.

Amelia is just too sad because of her aunt and too happy to see Castiel again to be offended by his criticizing of her homework. She goes to the desk, leans on it next to the angel and quietly says:

- I didn't think I'll see you again.

Now he does look away from her homework.

- I told you I'll be seeing me. I didn't lie to you.

Amy flushes, casting her gaze to her feet:

- I'm sorry. I didn't think you lied, but it just... The Doctor promised me 5 minutes, and I'm still waiting.

- The Time Lord is a mortal and sinful creature. Not really that different from humans. I am an angel of the Lord. Father told us not to lie and we obey him. We keep our promises.

Amy looks at him with a grateful smile. Suddenly she believed that God exists.

- Did you figure what's so important about me?

The angel cocks his head a bit (it seems he's very fond of that gesture) and intensely looks into her eyes. Amy was tempted to look away, but it's like she was frozen and she wondered if Castiel was reading her mind at that very moment.

- You shouldn't react the way you did today about the taunting. It only provokes other people. It doesn't matter what they think about you, as long as you know that you are right. Focus on your friends. They appreciate you more than you think.

And Amy involuntary thinks of Mels and Rory, the only ones who doesn't think she's mental. She told them everything about the Doctor and even if they didn't really believe her, they tried their best not to show it. Amy was grateful for that.

With a sigh Castiel carefully puts her composition back on the desk and stands up:

- Don't choose poorly, Amelia. For now, this is the only thing I'm asking you.

- What does it mean? - Amy's confused, because she doesn't understands what Castiel is talking about.

- You'll understand, - angel simply states. - Farewell, Amelia.

And again, he's gone.

Later that week, Amy finds herself asking her aunt permission to go to the local church for mesa. If her aunt is surprised, she doesn't let it to show on her face and tells Amy it's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to Lea, who kindly beta-ed this chapter!

Half a year later Amy is home alone, silently crying because her aunt wants her to attend a psychiatrist. Again. As if the first time wasn't bad enough. Amy had to bite Mr. Hammps to stop that torture of being told The Raggedy Doctor isn't real. But Amy knows, knows the truth. And Castiel confirmed that he's real! Though Amy can't point out that her guardian angel says she's telling truth, because it will only make matters worse. And besides, Amy doesn't want to tell anybody about Castiel. It feels like she's not supposed to talk about him, like he's some sort of secret for the outside world. For some reason Amy wants to leave the angel only for herself.

But right now Amy is really miserable and really-really lonely. Suddenly she remembers that almost a year ago Castiel allowed her to call him if she's lonely. Amy has never asked him to come along before, because he told her not to do it often, but she really needs him now. Besides, she hasn't seen him for a very long time. It doesn't matter that they've seen each other only two odd times and had conversations lasting mere minutes, Amy thinks of him as somebody reliable. Maybe not a friend, not just yet, but already somebody constant.

So she stood near the window, folded her hands in a praying manner and started to pray the way she learnt in church.

She hasn't even finished her prayer when she heard a flutter of wings. Amy turned around to see him, with his usual trench coat and tousled hair, serious face and blue eyes.

- Hello, Amelia, - he says and moves towards her. - I heard you praying for me.

- You let me call for you, - she whispers.

- I did, - he nods. - Though I didn't think you would have a strong enough will not to call me for almost a year. For humans it's a long time.

Amy doesn't respond. Partly, because she doesn't know what to say, partly because she's too upset to find the right words to talk about her feelings.

Castiel looks around the room, as if searching for something.

- Where is your aunt?

Amy actually cringes at her aunt's mention. She doesn't want to think about her.

- I don't know. I don't want to know.

Angel looks at her again. Then he wordlessly sits down on her bed, hand tracing the fabric of the duvet as if it's the very first time he touches a blanket.

- She is being unfair toward you.

And that simple statement throws off all of the strength Amy put just not to cry in front of him. She hurriedly sits down near Castiel and presses herself into his side. He doesn't pull away, so she sneaks her arms around his waist and cries for her every misery and unfairness. After a minute or so, the angel hugs her back. It really feels like he's never hugged anyone before. He awkwardly, yet gently lays one hand on her head and the other on her back and lightly squeezes. He doesn't move or say anything, but Amy is just content to stay like this for as long as possible, because he doesn't judge her and he hugs her.

- Can you tell me something about other angels? – Amy quietly requests him, when she's calmed down.  
>- What do you want to know? –The angel responds just as quietly as she was.<p>

- I don't know. What are other angels like?

And Castiel tells her everything he can, everything she's able to understand being just a little girl. He tells her about his brothers and sisters, about The Host, his superiors, about archangels, the Heaven and the God, his Father. And then he listens to her problems and troubles. From time to time gives her a piece of advice, just like during their previous meetings. It's almost five in the morning, when Amy can no longer force her eyes to stay open, when the angel announces she should be asleep by now. While such a statement from her aunt usually results in irritation, it makes her even more sleepy said with Castiel's gruff voice. Amy climbs into her bed, and falls asleep before Castiel disappears into the night.


End file.
